


Unplanned

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Dori & Ori are awesome brothers, Dwalin and Nori don't talk enough about their relationship, F/M, Female Nori (Tolkien), Mentions of past suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy, misunderstandings (sort of), slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt<br/>Nori and Dwalin have an on and off again relationship going on, mostly because they never really take the time to talk about it? and it lasted since they both were in High School? Either way, Nori gets pregnant (while they're still in school, or maybe in their early twenties), and they get to deal with that. Dori is half worried half pissed off about it all, Balin tries to be supportive, Dwalin refuses to question who the father is, Nori is annoyed that people wonder whether he's sure that it's Dwalin (because he is sure) and also that all of it is happening at all </p><p>can be mpreg or gender bend or whatever else you want to work with? can also be Dwalin as the pregnant one if you prefer that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bathroom was tiny, like everything in this tiny, one bedroomed apartment (the second bedroom was no more than a cupboard, and didn't really count). There was barely room to stretch in here, which Nori found oddly comforting as she sat on the toilet seat lid, feet on the radiator.

The small plastic stick rested on her knee's and her eyes were trained to it, waiting for it to do it's job, to tell her she was being an idiot. That her first night of drunken revellry (because, yes, she had waited until she was eighteen before she had her first drink, she didn't always rebel against Dori's rules), hadn't left her in this... this perdicament. But it had been her birthday, and she'd gotten drunk, and he'd gotten drunk, and somewhere in that haze it was lost to her whether they had used protection.

But she was normally so careful about it, and he was normally so careful about it.

She didn't blink, and her eyes were getting dry and her fingers were twisting in her lap, in a vain attempt to stop herself from grabbing that tiny little stick and shaking it for all she was worth. It wouldn't speed it up she knew, but it was very tempting.

Finally her eyes would stay open no longer and she blinked, squeezing her eyes for a long moment to get some moisture in them. She opened them slowly, peeking at the indicator, hoping it would prove the last four weeks of nausea, and her two missed periods false, just some illness she had caught somewhere, nothing more than that.

The last miniute ticked over, and her eyes flicked away from it and she gathered her resolve. She finally screwed up her courage and looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dori paused, and with a careful clink set his cup back into it's saucer. 

There was no soundproofing in the flat, which offered no privacy for anyone living in it. Which didn't really bother any of them, though Nori would complain about being stuck in the cupboard room, but as the only girl she couldn't really share the room with Dori and Ori.

But it had been just the three of them for so long that they were used to each others quirks, and Dori knew every sound his siblings made, and the sound that was coming from the bathroom was not a good sound.

Abandoning his tea, he made his way to the bathroom door and knocked. There was no lock on the door, all locks apart from the main door had been removed when they'd moved in, the memory of their mother's suicide too fresh in all of their minds. But he would never just barge in.

"Nori?" he called softly.

That sound came again, and Dori took it as permission to enter.

He took stock quickly, Nori's tearstained face,the pregnancy test that had fallen to the floor, and the way his little sister had curled her arms under her knees, trying despretly to hold the sobs at bay. It told him all he needed to know and he stepped forward. Nori didn't fight him, instead, wrapping her arms around his neck when he tugged her upright.

It didn't take much effort to get her out of the small bathroom and to the livingroom, where it was much easier to comfort her. He didn't ask questions, just soothed, stoking her back and letting her cry, until she finally quietened.

"I'm not a slut." was the first thing she said, which very nearly broke Dori's heart, because his sister was a lot of things, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she definitely did not sleep around, he knew because he had only ever been introduced to one guy, and Nori had promised him that whatever else she might do with a boy, she would introduce him to any that she intended to sleep with (so he knew who he needed to smash the face of should she ever come home afterwards upset).

He knew she did other things with other boys when she wasn't with her "On Again/Off Again" boyfriend, but he trusted her to be able to look after herself with those little trysts, and to not let them go too far.

"I know." he told her, he would get angry later, and they would fight about it, but for now it was important to make sure she was ok. That she knew he loved her no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Nori watched her brother pace up and down the small length of the kitchen and attached living-room with tired eyes, nursing a cup of Peppermint tea, because Dori had made it for her, he had wrapped her up in the patchwork quilt their mother had spent her last few weeks making. She felt sick, and wanted nothing more than to burrow herself into her bed in her room and cry some more. If she had any tears left.

She didn't have the energy to be angry about it yet. If Dori started yelling she wouldn't put up more than a token resistance, and she loved her brother for knowing that, and for keeping his questions and temper in check until she felt more up for it.

She knew exactly what Dori would start with as well, it wasn't like they hadn't had fights over it in the past.

Dori had never approved of Dwalin, for two reasons. 1) he was two years older than her and they had started dating when she was fourteen. They hadn't had sex until she was sixteen, but Dwalin's restraint warded him no favours with Dori. And 2) Dwalin was a a cousin of the Durins, one of the wealthiest families in town, there was no lack of money in his household. Dwalin was in University studying some kind of engineering. Dori was under the impression that Dwalin was just using Nori, stringing her along as his bit of rough before he became a man in his own right and wanted a more respectable life.

Nori didn't exactly believe that, but she didn't disbelieve it either. The Rison's had always been poor, and their own mother had been used that way, not by the Durin's, but by wealthy men who promised the world and then snatched it all away again. Nori wasn't about to let herself believe she was ever going to be more than a casual fling for Dwalin when he was back in town on a break, she wasn't going to let herself fall into that trap.

But she didn't have the strength right now to argue that withDori right now. She didn't want to face all the things he would throw at her, all the problems they would be facing as a family. Because Dori wouldn't turn her away, no matter what she decided to do, and if she decided not to tell Dwalin Dori would find a way to make it work. He always did.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Dori's large hand coming to rest on her forehead, and she looked into his concerned face. "Go to bed." he told her. "I'll tell Ori when he comes home. We'll talk in the morning."

She nodded, and climbed to her feet, pulling the blanket together around her and shuffled, cup of cooling tea still in hand towards her room, but she stopped outside the door and looked further down the hall to her brothers room, and decided she didn't really want to be in her own room tonight, so continued on down, pausing once to glance back to where Dori was still pacing, before disappearing inside to curl herself up on the double bed her brothers shared.


	4. Chapter 4

When he heard the door open Dori was hunched over the kitchen table, tea long since cold, with papers scattered over every surface he could find. Each page held a set of calculations, as Dori did his best to factor in the cost of raising a child into their already tight budgets.

There was always the chance Nori might decide to terminate, and if she did, Dori would be right beside her holding her hand through it, and he would never look at her differently. But it was better to be prepared, as much as they could be. Their moving to Erebor had been about getting away from the past, about leaving all of the unsavoury aspects of their lives behind and starting anew. That had been five years ago, after they had buried their mother in a grave they had paid for with stolen money(which had been the only reason the court hadn't put Nori into Juvenile detention when she'd been caught).

Dori had made sure that Nori wouldn't feel that she had to steal to get what she wanted from then on, and he wouldn't have her resorting to it to look after a baby either. Dwalin had seemed nice enough when they had met, but Dori didn't want to have to rely on money from him to look after any of his family, which depended of course, if Dwalin would even see fit to give money for the care of his child. Dori had known enough wealthy types to know it was unlikely, and they didn't have enough money to spare to ever be able to take anyone to court over it.

They'd be swimming in riches if they had, Ori's father alone owed them a lifetime of child benefit, to say nothing of Dori's own father, and Nori's. 

"Dori?"

Dori looked up to find his younger brother standing on the other side of the table, frowning at the masses of paper. "Hello Ori, how was work?" Ori was fifteen and was working part time in the evenings at the local library, and was making noises that it was something he would be interested in as a career. Dori was trying to convince him to try and get into University, he was certainly smart enough for it, but Ori was adamant that when he turned 18 he would be joining the workforce alongside his brother and sister (who worked part time in the local shop stacking shelves).

"Work was fine. What's all this?" Ori waved a hand at the paper.

Dori sighed. "We need to have a bit of a talk Ori. Sit down."

Ori did so, wide eyed and worried. "Has something happened to Nori?"

Dori steeled himself for the conversation. "She's fine. She's not sick or hurt." Ori visibly relaxed. "But she's... well, she's pregnant."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ori's eyes grew round and his expression was at once gleeful and worried. "Nori's... Nori's having a baby?" he asked.

"Maybe." Dori cautioned. "She might not decide to keep it, so you aren't to pester her about it." he wanted to warn Ori, because he knew his younger brother could get so excitable. He would not have even told Ori at all until Nori had made her choice, except they had all promised not to keep things from each other.

"A baby?" Ori said in wonder, and then looked again at the paper and his expression sobered. "Your working out how much it'll cost." he said.

Sometimes Dori hated how observant his brother was, but he nodded.

"Have you added my savings in as well?" Ori asked.

Dori shook his head, Ori's savings from his job, and Nori's were their own money, and he would not expect them to give that up for any reason, though he was sure Nori's would be spent on the baby before anything else anyway.

Ori gave him a look most outside this flat would never believe of the shy little bookworm and said. "Add them in. I'd only end up spending it on toys and stuff anyway." Then Ori got up, and rounded the table to give Dori a hug, which Dori returned. "I'll go get changed. Want me to wake Nori for some dinner? I assume she's sleeping right?"

Dori nodded, and began to gather up the papers, setting them to one side so he could start making the dinner he had been neglecting. He tugged Ori in for a final hug before letting him go get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ori was surprised to find Nori sleeping on the bed he shared with Dori, it had been a long time since they had shared a bed. Though Ori could remember all three of them, and their mother crammed into the big double bed during the winters when he had been very little, the single bed on the other side of the room that Dori used once he turned twelve, abandoned so they could share warmth. Right up until their mother had died they had shared a bed, and when they'd moved here they'd all piled in under the same quilt and huddled together, talking about what life would be like now, in this new place.

Other families might find it strange, but Ori found it even stranger to sleep without one of his siblings in bed with him, when Nori had moved into the little box room when she turned fourteen (a birthday present he and Dori had worked hard on), because she was a girl, and unlike mothers, sisters sometimes needed their own space when they were teenagers, Ori had felt bereft.

But Nori still climbed in with them sometimes, on the colder nights during the winter, or if she was upset (which was much rarer, but sometimes it happened), and it was almost like it used to be.

Ori changed out of his school uniform (he took his jumper off in work, but it was the most respectable thing he had to wear). And when he was done he sat on the edge of the bed to contemplate his sister, she had been crying, he could see, and that didn't sit well with him. Nori was not the sort of girl who cried. She yelled, and stomped and made rude, sarcastic comments, but rarely cried.

He reached out and shook her shoulder gently. She woke slowly, rubbing at her reddened eyes, and didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Ori told her. "I think Dori might be making your favourite."

Nori nodded mechanically, and Ori glomped her, because he knew it annoyed her, and he hoped to pull her out of this unnatural behaviour. She squawked, and fought her way free of the blanket she was cocooned in to bat at his head. "Get off you limpet!" she ordered.

Ori shook his head, and grinned up at her, and was glad to see more of the sister he knew in her expression. She heaved an exasperated sigh, but stopped trying to bat him away, instead she ofered him a quick hug. He let go of her in response and got up, tugging her up and to her feet. "Come on. Dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, dinner." she said.

Dinner itself was a quiet affair, not unpleasent, but nobody really brought up the pregnancy, and if they all piled back into the boys bedroom later that night after watching Nori's favourite film (The orginial Italian Job) to sleep, none of them made a big deal of it. 

Tomorrow however, would be another day.


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you thinking?" Dori lamented. In that tone that never failed to have Nori's heckles rising and her sharp tongue unleashed. He was fussing around her checking her tea was still warm, and urging her to eat some more, and generally driving her round the bend.

Ori watched from his seat at the end of the table, silently appointing himself referee for when the fight started. Because Dori and Nori could never get through a morning without a fight.

"I wasn't thinking." Nori grit out. "I was drunk!"

Dori levelled a look at her. "And that brute took advantage of you?" he asked, and the answer Nori gave would either save Dwalin his nose or wouldn't, because Dori would be more than happy to smash it beyond all repair if needed.

Nori blew out a sigh. "He was drunk too." she told him, annoyed.

Dori huffed a snort of disbelief, letting them all know what he thought of that peice of news.

"Oh give it a rest Dori." Nori snapped. "It was an accident."

Of that, even Ori was pretty sure, because Nori was always careful, it had been here who had pulled him aside for the talk on safe sex, telling him it was only up to him to make sure nothing went wrong, because he'd have to live with the consequences. And she had come home from her birthday party pretty drunk.

"Oh, an accident. Of course that's all it is." Dori threw his hands up, then turned his gaze to Ori, who was watching them like one watches a tennis match. "Eat your breakfast Ori!" he fussed, and Ori obediantly shoved a spoonful of porriage into his mouth, eyes never leaving his siblings.

"It was hardly intentional! And don't you go blaming Dwalin, it wasn't his fault!" Nori snapped out.

Dori gave another snort. "I'll put the blame on whoever I want! He was the older one, so in the end, its him who's responsible for all of this."

"I'm not a child Dori!" Nori said around her own spoonful of porriage. "You need to stop treating me like one."

Dori gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh yes, because that's gone ever so well." and then he abruptly sat down in his own seat to eat his own breakfast and looked across at Nori. "Are you going to keep it?" he asked bluntly, because there was no point in beating around the bush, Ori knew that, and his eyes tracked to his sister, who had dropped her eyes.

There was a long silence.

"Can we?" Nori asked, and there was a wealth of emotions hiding in those two words, that Ori had to drop his own eyes.

"We can afford it." Dori answered. But Ori knew that even of they couldn't Dori would find some way to make it work, because Dori always did, no matter what. And really, there was no real chance that Nori would ever have had a termination, there had been too much death in their family as it was.

Nori nodded, and Ori felt a small smile working its way onto his face at the dea of a little neice or nephew running around. He was going to spoil them so much!

"I think you should tell Dwalin." 

Ori hadn't realised he'd said it until he found himself pinned under his siblings stares. "What?" he asked. "If I were him, I'd want to know." Not all fathers, he reasoned, were like his, or Dori's, or Nori's, and Dwalin seemed like a nice bloke overall. But under the heavy stares of his brother and sister, he wilted a little and shrugged, taking another spoonful of porriage. "I'm just saying."

And then it was tme for school and he didn't have time to see what they thought of his idea and he grabbed his bag and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Dwalin Fudinson was a cousin to the Durin family, which meant, in essecence, that he was rich, and always would be. Because no member of the Durin family was left to eek out a living on their own. It also meant that findng a girlfriend who wasn't with him for his money was hard, hard enough that Dwalin had given up all hope at the tender age of 15.

Until he'd tried to buy lunch for the 13 year old new girl as a kind gesture when he'd been standing behind her in line, watching her count out the pennies in her hand, she'd thrown his money back in his face, returned her drink, paid what she owed and stormed off muttering about "Assholes with Money". 

He'd been a little bit in love ever since, and less than a year later he had asked her out, ignoring the mockery of his cousins and peers for wanting to date a younger girl.

He never deluded himself that he was the only one she was with, Nori was too much of a firecracker to stay tied down, to one person, though he was fairly certain he was the only one to ever be trotted home to be faced with her brother, who put Dwalin in mind of a mama bear tending her youn, all fussy and motherly one miniute, and ferocious and not half terrifying the next.

Dwalin might have promised anything, right up to and including marriage to avoid that mans wrath.

As it stood though, he was still waiting for a good chance to ask Nori if she fancied going exclusive with him, now that she was eighteen, she might feel more like settling for just one person. He had meant to ask her at her Party Pub Crawl, but drink very quickly got in the way and they had ended up having wild sex in the back of his car instead before he'd unsteadialy walked her home.

And after that he'd had to rush back off to Uni pretty quick, so he never got the chance, and they weren't the kind of people to phone or message each often, so it would be strange of him to suddenly start. But it would be Christmas soon, and he was determined this time he would say something, and if she said no, he promised himself that he would accept it like a man.

That was until he recieved the cryptic text from Nori stating those dreaded four words every man hated to hear from the girl he was involved with. "We need to talk."

He wasn't ashamed that his first call was to his much older brother, who was a teacher in one of the Erebor Primary schools, or that he rambled on like a man possessed for a good fifteen miniutes before his brothers chuckles brought him up short. He glowered at the phone for a full miniute, before deciding he still needed his brothers advice.

"Well brother, you do seem to have gotten yourself into quite the muddle."

"Balin!" Dwalin hissed. He and Balin hadn't gotten along for the longest time, what with Balin already in university before Dwalin was even in school, but his brother had become an invaluable source of advice and help since he had started university, and they had slowly become friends.

Balin didn't apologise. "Tell me this brother, how can she be breaking up with you when you weren't really dating in the first place?"

"Well what else could she mean?" Dwalin demanded to know. "How many other things could she want to 'Talk' about?"

"Well, she could be tired of how long you've been taking to ask her out propourly an might be deciding to get there first. She could, I suppose be breaking up with you as you say. She could have some incurable deisease, and needs you money for some sort of life saving transplant. There are any number of reasons why she would want to Talk with you." Balin listed.

Dwalin scowled. "You're useless you know." he told his brother, annoyed.

He could practically see Balin shrugging. "And yet you still called me." he pointed out. "If you're so worried, call her back."

Dwalin considered it for a moment. "No, the holidays start in a few days. I'll talk to her when I'm home."

"Should I have some tissues ready just in case?" Balin asked.

Dwalin scowled again and hung up. Why did he think calling his brother would be a good idea. He thought over how to reply before texting back. "Sure, I'm home Sunday." and left it at that. He hoped she wasn't intending to break up with him because that would be really awkward, seeing as how he was pretty sure he'd like to spend a very long time with her if she let him (or rather, if her protective older brother let him).


	8. Chapter 8

Nori didn't really want to tell Dwalin. But it wasn't like she was going to be able to hide it when Dwalin was back in town the folowing Easter, and it would be really awkward come the Summer. She would rather get the rejection out of the way sooner rather than later. It would make life a good deal easier, and would also put a stop to Ori's not so subtle hint dropping that she should tell Dwalin about the baby.

She knew her little brother meant well, but he had always been the sheltered one. Dori, who was ight years older than them bore the brunt of the knowledge their mother had left behind. But towards the end it had been Nori who had been taken aside, and the harsh reality of men was laid out before her. Men only wanted her for what she could give to them, sex, they wanted nothing else, and would give nothing in return. The only one's she would ever be able to safely trust were her brothers.

Nori had listened to everything her mother had told her, and after her death, Nori had promised herself that she wouldn't get attached, that she would be the one doing the using, not the other way round. But something of her mothers nature seemed to have become lodged in her, because really, despite all the others she had fooled around with, there was only ever really Dwalin.

She knew well enough that she'd be cast aside when all was said and done. The baby would just bring that day about sooner than expected.

It would absolutely suck to prove Dori right-again.

She'd chosen the little teashop close to home for her meeting with Dwalin and while she waited for him to arrive, she still couldn't think up a better way to let him know than chucking the pregnancy test (which she had tucked away safely for some sort of 'womanly' reason she didn't understand) at his head and saying "Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday" because she'd worked it out, the baby would be born sometime in July, around Dwalin's birthday. And then she'd tell him they'd never have to see each other again and hightail it out of there before Dwalin could start yelling about how she'd been trying to trap him or something.

Then she'd go home to Dori and Ori, and they'd talk about other things.

The one thing, she promised she wouldn't do, was cry. Because it wasn't like they were propourly dating, and she knew Dwalin didn't really want her as a proper girlfriend.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

And sudenly it was too late to pull out of this, the stray thought of just not telling Dwalin at all flared in her mind and she wished she hadn't arranged this. That she hadn't let Ori sway her.

"It's fine." Nori told him, watching him take a seat.

Dwalin was very handsome, in a serious, grumpy sort of a way. She'd never seen him get flustered by anything, except when she teased him mercilessly, but even then, his face just etched into a scowl before he would find some way to get back at her. He did everything with an odd, old fashioned kind of determination, and sometimes (in her weak moments), Nori thought he would make a very good father.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dwalin asked, straight to the point Nori didn't really want to go into. He waved over a waiter and ordered two drinks, tea for both of them, even though she knew he didn't even like tea.

"I..." she began, before stopping, because everything she could imagine saying sounded stupid.

Time for plan B then. She hauled her handbag up onto the table and reached into it, scowling to herself when her fingers didn't automatically find the little plastic life changer. ""Nori?" Dwalin said, concerned when she finally just upended the bag onto the table, found the offending item and chucked it at his head. She used his confusion too stuff all the randoms bits of stuff back into her bag.

She was trying to decide if she should get up and leave, or face the music when Dwalin said. "Nori, what...?"

She stood. "I'm pregnant. its yours. I just thought you should know." she sucked in a steading breath when he looked at her, rattled and confused and she rushed on, because she didn't want to see him angry about it. "I'm not expecting you to pay for it, or to have any part in raising it. But its yours, I'm keeping it and I thought you should know."

And she hurried away as quickly as she could, nearly knocking the waiter bearing the tea Dwalin had ordered over, but she didn't stop. She had done it. Whatever there had been between them it was over now and all she wanted to do was go home, where her brothers were waiting.


End file.
